lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Vepturegeng (Comic Book)
Vepturegeng is a modern fantasy action thriller comic book series. Synopsis Brennan O’Hare attempts to prove adolescent human trafficker Han Seo-Hoto, a guilty man. While breaking into Han’s apartment, Brennan’s face is attacked by an extraterrestrial, sentient mask named Serpent -- leaving him with the ability to disintegrate and control air. Mysterious, malicious and fueled by anger, Serpent wishes to use the new and deadly abilities that Brennan has to defeat the Untergang, alongside five other Vepturegeng-posessed adolescents. Characters “Heroes” * Brennan O’Hare: Brennan O’Hare is an investigative 14-year old with autism, who is unsociable, enjoys staring at girls from far away and playing shooter games. Despite this, he is rather good-natured and legitimately wise, albeit easily overpowered into aggression by Serpent. He is similar to Stimpy from Ren and Stimpy, as well as Eddy Brock from Venom. * Serpent: Serpent is cruel and mysterious, leader of the Vepturegeng. Like Brennan, he spends much of his time alone and gets annoyed when others vex him. Unlike Brennan, he usually attempts to violently injure most people who defy him. Serpent is afraid of loud sounds and his own appearance. He is similar to Ren from Ren and Stimpy, as well as Venom. * Rufus Kass: Rufus Kass is a psychopathic adolescent who embraces his Vepturegeng’s violent nature. Rarely disagreeing with or attempting to control Ruffian, Rufus may side with the Untergeng in the end! * Ruffian: Self-centered and annoying, Ruffian would most likely be the first target if the Vepturegeng disbanded. Like most of the other Vepturegeng, Ruffian wishes to somehow eliminate Serpent and become the leader of the clan. Ruffian is also obsessed with killing animals for sport; not just for food. * Zachary O’Hare * Alice O’Hare * John O’Hare * Wendigo: While very loyal to the Vepturegeng, Wendigo is often said to be "the least pleasant, most spiteful, and by far the most violent” of the Gengs. While somewhat disciplined by Marcus, Wendigo is still disgruntled and heavily paranoid. Despite his loyalty to the Vepturegeng, Wendigo still dislikes Ruffian for his constant scheming against Serpent and Brennan. Out of the Vepturegeng, Wendigo’s favorite is Bomber, as Wendigo considers him “stupid enough to be funny”. * Marcus Roman: Marcus Roman acts unenthusiastic, calm, and well-organized, but secretly plans to act out Wendigo’s violent ideas. * Gunner: Gunner is a gunsmith and very trigger-happy. However, he is horrible at fisticuffs and isn’t a very useful member of the Vepturegeng when unarmed. As as a result, Gunner goes to great measures to protect his guns from Bomber, who can and will destroy them within minutes. * Rogue Gunther * Bomber: Kind of stupid, likes exposions * Andre De’Mansio * Freezer * Adam Hessian * Robyn Jacob: Robyn Jacob is similar to the Venture character of the same name. Introduced in Arc 2. * Zander * Alexia Villains * Han Seo-Hoto: Han is a clever eighth-grade student, but also a sex trafficker. The sexual acts and killings he causes when bound with Thanatos are rather inhumane, but he believes in doing these out of moral ambiguity and the promise of profit (in the former’s cause), rather than out of actual malice. His father is unaware of his involvement in human trafficking but is a scientist who has found and supplied the Vepture/Untergeng masks for Han. * Thanatos: Thanatos is completely deranged, and a leader of the Untergeng; he has both schizophrenia and psychopathy, with his psychotic venting usually irritating most of Thanatos’ allies. Thanatos also has a gore fetish, and is obsessed with viciously killing his opponents; even the pitiless and objective France Jordaine believes he gets too much pleasure from violence. However, Thanatos is mainly motivated to kill out of eliminating his enemies. * Amélie Chapélain * Fatale/France Jordaine * Blocky: Blocky is a psychopath who wishes to kill the Vepturegeng in a variety of ways, including impalement, poisoning, and blood loss. However, Blocky’s schemes usually backfire on himself. * Missy: Missy is very foolish and usually ruins Blocky’s schemes unless Blocky explains them in precise detail. Despite his name, Missy is actually a man. * Pingus * Ivor Orator Demolitionists * Pustule/Acne Eliminator: Acne Eliminator is a disorder-causing lunatic who has a passion for death and murder. Eliminator despises people who trick and take advantage of others but is okay with doing most jobs... as long as he gets to kill someone. * Tom Fox: Acne Eliminator’s true identity, Tom Fox has an obsession with explosives and destruction, Constantly scheming, Tom loves setting up lethal versions of cartoon gags for his enemies. Despite how well his plans usually work, Tom is rather awkward and clumsy, much to Pustule’s dismay. * Wheels * Sharkie * Coon * Dreads * Diamond * Angel Face * Miss Demeanor * Diana Motte * Special Ned * Special Fred Issues The Beginning # Prologue: Nearing the end of eighth grade, socially isolated student Brennan O’Hare grows suspicious of fellow classmate Han Seo-Hoto. Secretly investigating his home, O’Hare finds that Han is experimenting with “Vepturegeng” and “Untergeng”, sentient, alien masks, using trafficked slaves as hosts. O’Hare is caught by one of Seo-Hoto’s human-Vepturegeng fusions on his way out, only for the host to spontaneously combust. Running away from Han Seo-Hoto’s house, O’Hare unknowingly merges with his attacker’s Vepturegeng, # Exposed: Upon learning of Brennan trespassing into the Seo-Hoto household and merging with Serpent, Han Seo-Hoto stalks Brennan on his drive home from school. Using the O’Hares’ address, Han Seo-Hoto calls the spec ops, informing them that O’Hare is a hostile Vepturegeng and should be eliminated. Brennan is struck by a sudden wave of voracious hunger and eats multiple food items and drinks one of his parent’s cocktails. After eating his house cat and a stray kitten, Brennan realizes that something is off about himself. Brennan runs into the bathroom and vomits before a voice says his name and his mirror’s reflection gains green eyes. Trying to drink away his shock in the garage, Brennan is soon attacked by special forces and realizes that he has merged with a Vepturegeng. The Serpent Vepturegeng festers across his body, using its “atom powers” to help fight off the spec ops. Eventually, Serpent teleports into one of the O’Hares’ cars, and Brennan drives off. # Chased: Brennan, escaping in one of his parents’ cars, is seen by the spec-op leader, who sends a fleet of explosive drones after him. After crashing the car, Serpent is able to teleport Brendan to multiple other vehicles. Just as Brennan celebrates the Vepturegeng’s ability, a drone hits his current car, destroying it and blowing off Brennan’s legs and hands. Serpent engulfs his host’s body, regenerating Brennan’s limbs in the process. Fully taking over as a humanoid monster with green skin, veins and eyes, a large mouth with six rows of sharp teeth, and a long tongue; Serpent grabs the special forces leader by the neck, declares his intent to eat the man alive. Before Serpent can do so, a special forces officer opens fire on the Vepturegeng from behind. After throwing the leader across the street, Serpent bites through the man's crotch, staining him with blood. # The Shooting: Hacking into his school district’s phone number directory, Han Seo-Hoto is able to obtain the O’Hares’ phone number. Calling them, he warns Brennan, under the guise of “Thanatos,” that Nixon Middle School is in grave danger. Taking his parents’ shotgun, Han meets up with the mysterious France Jordaine, and plans to cause a school shooting and frame Serpent for it. The next day, Serpent is able to teleport Brennan just outside of the elementary school. Preparing to defend himself, Brennan is equipped with multiple pencils and a glass bottle. # Disconnected # Taken # Hostage Calamity: Thanatos has abducted the O’Hare family and is holding them hostage at a power plant. Before he is able to get in, however, Brennan must make it past Thanatos’ possessed guards. # Graduation Day Gene O Saad Concepts E6B2C0AF-DF93-449E-80CA-27DA8B625C96.png|Tyra Beaulieu and Brennan O’Hare. This scene was not originally intended for Vepturegeng. (created on Gacha Life). 7CB4490A-AE96-4103-9BAD-A329363EC026.jpeg|Serpent, hosted by Brennan O’Hare C724E15D-D188-4D97-8D0A-DE76D39A9703.png|Tyra Beaulieu unknowingly being held at gunpoint. This scene was not originally intended for Vepturegeng (made on Gacha Life). 9A4D9678-1DE9-44D6-B6C4-0C274D29A207.jpeg|Brennan and Ruffian offer a valuable item to Amélie and her assistant in exchange for multiple stacks of cash. Both the money and the offer are counterfeit (created on Gacha Life). Category:Comics Category:Comic book Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Vepturegeng Category:Books Category:Fantasy Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Action Category:Thriller